Sorrisos
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, Shikamaru não esperava que justamente ela fosse conseguir lhe arrancar um sorriso novamente.


Depois de um tempo sumida, cá estou eu de novo.

Só depois de séculos eu consegui escrever uma fanfic sobre a (trágica) morte do Shikaku. Ainda me revolta saber que um dos melhores personagens de Naruto morreu... mas enfim, quem escreve esse mangá é o Kishimoto e ele faz o que quer.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Sorrisos

Desde o final da guerra, não havia um dia em que não pensasse nele. Quando abria os olhos de manhã, tinha a leve impressão de que aquilo não passara de um sonho e que assim que descesse as escadas encontraria seu velho sentado à mesa discutindo com sua mãe. Mas aquela impressão durava pouco. Quando descia as escadas ele não estava lá e novamente ele se lembrava do acontecido. Ele não estaria mais lá.

Todas as manhãs eram iguais: sua mãe vinha ao seu encontro, lhe dava um doce beijo de bom dia e arriscava dar um singelo sorriso. Por mais que ela tentasse parecer forte, sempre havia tristeza por detrás daquele sorriso.

Mas aquela manhã foi diferente.

- Tem visita para você. –sua mãe falou assim que o avistou.

- Tsc... –suspirou. Não estava afim de falar com ninguém. Tantas pessoas já tinha ido lá consolá-lo que já estava cansado daquilo- Quem?

- Uma garota. –Yoshino sorriu mais uma vez e deu dois tapinhas nas costas do filho- Devia sair um pouco para se divertir. Já chega de ficar em casa remoendo o que aconteceu.

Definitivamente, sua mãe era bem mais forte do que ele. Mas ela tinha razão, devia sair e tentar esquecer aqueles tristes acontecimentos.

Pensou por alguns segundos. Quem podia ser a garota que sua mãe não conhecia? Se fosse Ino, Sakura ou alguma das outras kunoichis certamente sua mãe saberia. Foi até a sala para acabar com a curiosidade e suspirou quando avistou a visita. Em outra ocasião adoraria encontrá-la, mas agora...

- Já não passou da hora de levantar?

Por que será que não se espantava com aquilo? Ela sempre começava as conversas com uma provocação, já era de praxe.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Poderia ser mais grosseiro? –Temari se levantou do sofá e o encarou séria- Vim te visitar, só.

- Desculpe, só não esperava que estivesse aqui.

- Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo e você nunca me mostrou seu clã...

Shikamaru não disse nada, apenas caminhou até a porta de entrada da casa e saiu. Ela sempre fazia isso, nunca dizia explicitamente o que queria fazer, mas sempre lhe lançava indiretas.

- Queria ter falado com você quando a guerra acabou, mas estava uma confusão lá, nem sabia onde você estava. –Temari disse quando já estavam distantes da casa.

- Foi uma confusão mesmo. No final da guerra nem havia mais esquadrões.

- Você foi um bom líder.

Shikamaru parou olhou para a loira. Ela parou também e o encarou, curiosa.

- O que deu em você?

- Ahn? –ela permaneceu confusa.

- Você nunca me elogia, muito pelo contrário.

- Você nunca tinha me dado motivos para isso.

- Tsc... problemática. –Shikamaru resmungou e se sentou na grama.

- Já cansou?

- Não espera que eu te mostre o clã inteiro, espera? Para lá é só floresta.

- Viu, você não me dá motivos para te elogiar. Como guia você é péssimo.

- Tsc...

- Esse lugar é bonito. –Temari se sentou ao lado do Nara e ficou observando o pequeno lago à frente- Como está se sentindo?

Uma hora ou outra ela falaria naquele assunto, ele sabia. Mas não queria falar sobre aquilo com ela. Temari adorava criticá-lo e não era disso que ele precisava naquele momento.

- Vai me repreender e me chamar de chorão de novo? –Shikamaru falou, também observando a água.

- Que tipo de monstro acha que eu sou? –ela perguntou, mas não moveu o olhar para ele- Sei que na maioria das vezes não sou muito legal com você, mas eu jamais viria aqui para te criticar. Na verdade sua atitude me surpreendeu. Mesmo depois de saber...aquilo... você continuou lutando.

- Não tinha tempo para ficar chorando. Tínhamos que acabar com eles ou todos iam morrer.

- De qualquer maneira, você foi forte e não perdeu o foco.

- É o esperado de um shinobi.

- Por favor, Shikamaru, sabemos que não é isso que acontece. Poucos conseguem controlar suas emoções.

Durante toda a conversa não trocaram olhares, apenas observaram o movimento da água límpida do lago. Temari não era boa em consolar as pessoas, mas tinha sentido uma enorme necessidade de ir vê-lo. Precisava saber como ele estava.

- Sua mãe disse que você não sai de casa há tempos.

- Não tenho vontade de sair. Chouji já tentou me tirar de casa, mas a Ino também não queria sair.

- Sei que é difícil, mas você precisa seguir com a sua vida. Não acha que vai ser mais fácil se sair com seus amigos?

- Por que não me deixam em paz? Não faz ideia de quantas pessoas já me disseram isso.

- É porque todos se preocupam com você e não querem te ver assim.

Shikamaru moveu um pouco a cabeça para avistar a kunoichi. Era mesmo Temari quem estava falando aquelas coisas? Não era do feitio da Sabaku agir assim. Ela estava sendo tão... gentil.

- Você... está muito diferente.

- Tsc... não posso ser simpática que você já estranha? –riu baixo.

- Não é isso. É que... achei que você não fosse vir. Você veio de Suna só para isso?

- Não queria que eu tivesse vindo?

- Eu não disse isso. Você é muito problemática...

- Hunf.

Silêncio. Era tão irritante quando aquilo acontecia...

- Sabe, às vezes eu acho isso muito estranho. –Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio- É estranho andar por aquela casa e não encontrá-lo...

Temari não disse nada, mas ficou feliz de ouvi-lo falar. Ele devia estar precisando desabafar com alguém.

- Foi horrível quando o Asuma-sensei morreu, mas agora é totalmente diferente... Aquela vez eu fiquei focado na minha vingança e quando eu finalmente consegui acabar com aquele Akatsuki eu me senti melhor. Mas agora... agora nossos inimigos já estão mortos, mas nem assim me sinto melhor..

- Faz pouco tempo que isso aconteceu, é natural que se sinta mal. - Temari levou a mão até a cabeça do shinobi e lhe fez um cafuné.

Era estranho ter Temari ao seu lado em um momento como aquele, mas o toque da loira lhe era bastante reconfortante. Apesar de várias pessoas já terem tentado consolá-lo, com ela era diferente. Ela era a primeira com quem tinha se aberto e falado sobre seus sentimentos. Mais do que das outras vezes, dessa vez se sentia tão à vontade na presença da Sabaku... Diferentemente as outras vezes, não esperava que ela fosse xingá-lo ou repreendê-lo, muito pelo contrário.

Não sabe ao certo quando aquilo aconteceu, mas quando se dera por conta já estava com a cabeça apoiada no colo da kunoichi e ela ainda lhe acariciava os cabelos. Levantou o olhar e avistou o rosto dela de baixo. Ela não parecia incomodada com a situação.

- Obrigado por estar aqui. –Shikamaru sussurrou e ouviu uma risadinha como resposta.

O clima estava sereno. Shikamaru olhou para o céu e inevitavelmente lembrou-se do velho. Aquelas lembranças ainda o machucavam. Sentiu algumas lágrimas involuntariamente escorrerem de seus olhos. Por mais que tivesse vergonha de chorar na frente da loira, não podia evitar. Temari não disse uma palavra sequer.

Desde o final da guerra tinha guardado toda aquela tristeza para si, não queria chorar, não queria que sua mãe ficasse ainda mais triste. Tinha tentado, mesmo que inutilmente, confortá-la. Mas agora, diante de Temari, sentia que podia parar de fingir.

Abraçou-a e enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço da kunoichi. Ela cheirava tão bem...

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas sentia-se muito melhor. Afastou-se lentamente e evitou encará-la.

- Me desculpe. –falou e deu uma risadinha nervosa.

- Tsc, não seja idiota. –agora Shikamaru tinha notado um resquício da Temari que conhecia- Se eu não quisesse ouvir lamentações não teria vindo aqui. Mas agora já vou. –ela se levantou e deu algumas batidas na saia para tirar a terra- Vou te deixar em paz.

E ela sorriu. Sorriu como há alguns anos atrás. Aquele mesmo sorriso que ela sempre dava quando ganhava uma batalha. Não era o sorriso mais belo que já tinha visto, mas tinha algo de diferente nele. Talvez agora entendesse o que seu pai tinha querido dizer quando falou do sorriso de sua mãe.

- Ah, diga à sua mãe que eu gostei muito dela e que ela não se parece nada com o que você me falou.

- Tudo bem.

- Até mais.

- Temari... –Shikamaru segurou de leve o pulso da Sabaku para que ela não se afastasse- Obrigado por ter vindo.

- De nada. –ela sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez eu sorriso era convencido- Eu tive que vir, sei que você não vive sem mim.

- Tsc... problemática. –sorriu também e largou o pulso dela- Quando vai voltar para Suna?

- Amanhã de manhã, provavelmente.

- Apesar de eu ser um péssimo guia, como você mesma disse, -Temari riu e ele prosseguiu- não quer que eu te pegue mais tarde no hotel e te leve para jantar?

- Você se oferecendo para fazer algo... impressionante. –ela colocou uma mão na cintura e o encarou com aquele olhar irônico, tão característico dela.

- Tsc... mulheres são tão...

- Oito horas, então. Não se atrase.

Shikamaru não respondeu, apenas esboçou um pequeno sorriso quando ela se virou. De todas as pessoas que conhecia, realmente não esperava que justamente ela, a mulher mais problemática de todas, conseguisse fazê-lo sorrir novamente.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou o trajeto até sua casa. Iria tirar um cochilo antes de encontrar a Sabaku. Talvez a vida finalmente estivesse começando a voltar ao normal.

* * *

.

Como podem ver a Yuuki está muito sentimental hoje! kkkkk

Eu realmente não gosto de escrever drama, mas precisava escrever algo sobre nosso querido Shikaku.

P.S: ficarei decepcionadíssima se a Temari não consolar o Shikamaru no mangá.

P.S 2: tenho a impressão de que ficarei decepcionada, pois nosso querido (ou nem tanto) Kishimoto não vai escrever algo assim. Mas não custa nada sonhar, não é?

Agora, sejam leitores lindos e queridos e deixem reviews! :)


End file.
